Talk:Iron Guard Party
Perhaps you should add the political orientation of your party, I bet fascist would be close. 15:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Creation of state security courts to deal with potential internal security threats (...) in a more efficient fashion than permitted by the current civil court system, is this organization not afraid it would be dealt with itself by these courts? Harold Freeman 15:40, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, freedom of speech I guess.. --OuWTB 15:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Freedom of speech? That is probably why they want to forbid the Communist Party right? 15:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, now they have freedom of speech just like everybody, but when they get some power they will be the only one with freedom of speech è. --OuWTB 16:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Normally they would, but the CP in Lovia is rather moderate. They do not oppose to the monarchy and have declared they will be faithful to the democratic principles of Lovia... 16:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::A name doesn't mean anything. The Dutch Partij v/d Arbeid only causes less jobs, so.. The CP in Lovia is just socialist, but even for socialists they are an exception.. --OuWTB 16:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Fascism Why do we now have a fascist party?? 16:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :I like this party. --Brenda Young 16:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::This is an exact copy of a faschist platform! 16:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::One can only imagine what-for this platform will be used... 16:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :! A fascist party ¡ I thought Lovia was a peaceful, open minded country! This can not be, we must act now before it is to late! 11:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::It seems that your offensive was successful, the party dropped it's outspoken right-wing politics (for now). Isn't it much better now? I will get them from the AFL hit list 14:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Join If anyone would like to join the Iron Guard (BTW, we are specifically looking for a Chair, Vice-Chair and Leader of the Honecker Youth Corps), contact me no my Talk page ASAP. DietrichHonecker 16:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Mr. Honecker, I highly recommend you to reconsider your steps. Undo your inappropriate actions or measures will be taken. This is an official warning! 16:37, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Here we go ... the Prime Minister is demanding his political opponents disband or he'll send squads of armed police to raid our offices, trash our homes and send us to prison. All other political parties should take heed. "When they came for the Iron Heel, I was not a member of the Iron Heel so I did not do anything; when they came for the Libertarians, I was not a Libertarian so I didn't object; then they came for me and there was no one left ..." DietrichHonecker 16:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :My suggestions to you do not come from the Lovian legal system, but from me as site administrator. In these claims I do not represent the citizens of Lovia, but the users of this wiki. You have personally insulted several users and seek to break down the current site regulations. Your actions are destructive in nature, therefor I will impose a block on you. Once again, I did do this from my function as site administrator and leave the judgement of this action to my fellow administrators. 16:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Message (shouting) ATTENTION - THE IRON GUARD HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN FOLLOWING A THREAT BY THE PRIME MINISTER TO BEGIN IMPRISONING OUR MEMBERS (SEE BELOW). THIS IS ON THE ADVICE OF OUR ATTORNEYS. IT IS CLEAR THIS GOVERNMENT WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO STAY IN POWER, INCLUDING ROUNDING-UP AND IMPRISONING THE OPPOSITION. THE ELECTIONS ARE A SHAM. DietrichHonecker 16:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :This party has not been shut down. Mr. Honecker, who has no formal position in this party, has only been banned because of inappropriate actions - under which insulting people - and being under the suspicion of sock puppetry. Finally, who of all Lovian citizens was not able to cast a free and fair vote? 10:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Support I wish to support and join this party. May I, honorable party chairman? Drabo13 10:30, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Am I also part of the elite now? The Iron Guard Party is no democratic party at all; you oppose to elections and call everyone who doesn't support you 'elite'. 12:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I was referring to the OLd five+you elite Pierlot McCrooke 12:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::And if tomorrow someone new calls you undemocratic they too will be called elitist by you... 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::They wont Pierlot McCrooke 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::These are my first elections I am in, I never was MOTC before. You were so that makes you more part of the elite than me! 12:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes but youre part of the Evil King complot elite Pierlot McCrooke 13:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Evil King is getting quite sick of you, Pierlot. I gave you BILLIONS of chances, time after time! I am sick as hell of your childish "I go with everybody who dares to say no to everything". I promise you, that if you screw it up again, that I won't be so elitist to save your ass. 13:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry dimitri i stop it. But i read a good article in LQ about the situation in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 13:57, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Monarchy The Monarchy is bad for Lovia. The king should be reduced to a Queen Elizabeth like monarch, or even to a Queen Beatrix of Holland like monarch, or his position should be eliminated entirely. I respect, but do not love, the monarchy. --Brenda Young 14:06, January 5, 2010 (UTC) can I still join? i learned about this country and this political party from the blog republicoflovia.wordpress.com ... is it too late to join this party? I see it says it disbanded. But if not I wuold like 2 join ... i am mexican but in the us at present and wanna become a citizen of lovia 2 - this party reflects me - :You can join. Just write your name into the members list at the article, so did I! The more the merrier. We need more manpower to defeat the elitists! Drabo13 09:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New leader I just took over the party after the death of Pierlot McCrooke. Now I, Drabo Doorian, am the party leader. I follow the original, extreme and radical, ideology. Drabo13 09:44, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :You didn't 16:44, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Didn't he? 16:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I hope the Congress doesn't get burned down, but there is always the possibility to blame the other end of the spectrum. 17:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Greater military force for Lovia Haahah :D Lovia doesn't even have 25.000 inhabitants and you want an army probably the size of the North Korean one. Funny :P --OuWTB 18:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Evil IGP/ Igp is chilidsh Temporary No Character 18:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if they want an army they can propose in Congress, but I doubt they would get much support for such a violent (symbolic) initiative. 18:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont know why. Temporary No Character 18:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Weren't it the Lovians who rejected an army when I proposed a defensive and humanitary army in 2008? 18:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have to know there are two personalities in me Temporary No Character 18:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Including a dead one. 19:00, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pierlot McCrooke isnt dead. Temporary No Character 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oh dear, Jesus Christ rose from the grave. 19:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The dead of Pierlot McCrooke were just rumors Temporary No Character 19:05, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Spread by a moron, right? 19:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Spread by my bad side Temporary No Character 19:07, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sigh. 19:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sigh Temporary No Character 19:09, January 8, 2010 (UTC)